


Punishment

by Darkimpact



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: #i dont know how to tag. #hot leonardo, #leo wants mikey, Class Issues, Dom Leonardo (TMNT), Dom/sub, Human, Human Leonardo (TMNT), I love this pair, Leo and mikey romance, Leo is a hot senpai, Leo kissing mikey, M/M, Mikey is a sweety, T-Cest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: Leo wants Mikey. And he will do anything to get him.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st tcest story. Request by 'justareader'. Plz go easy one me. I tried my best.

When he came to the school, Leo had his eyes on him. He found the blond boy attractive in the first sight. He had decided then and there that he would make his move. 

"Class, this is Michelangelo. Please welcome him in your class!"l

The boy looked nervous and his hands were tightly gripped on his backpack straps. He looked around with brief glance. 

The class half heartedly greeted him. The teacher didn't bother to show interest anymore. 

"You may sit where ever you like.. " 

The boy looked around nervously and Leo stood up on his spot silently. 

"You can sit with me. There's a seat empty on my bench"

Michelangelo brightened up and quickly passed the other boys and girls that were gossiping and made his way towards Leo. As his distance became less with Leo his smile grew wider. 

Leonardo saw how the boy was much shorter than he was looking from awhile. Leo stood still as Michelangelo circled him to reach his seat. 

"H-hey.....I'm......"

"I know who you are. The teacher just said your name...." 

Leo sat down and didn't look up from his book. The reply got Mikey nervous again. His sleeves that were long, dangling down only showing his slender fingers. He played with the hams of his hoodie. He was tense. 

"I'm the student council's president. If you need any help you can ask me...." 

Michelangelo looked up and saw Leo was looking at him with a smile. He smiled back. His baby blue eyes were something Leo wanted to kiss right then and there but he was in class. He'd have to wait for his chance.

A few days passed and Leo was practically in love with the jolly little boy. He never showed it though. He had come to know that Mikey was 16 years old and he loved pranks. He loved pulling pranks on Leo and that one hot head in their class. 

Leo always let Mikey pass off pass because he thought if he stopped Mikey from pranking him, Mikey would end up leaving his side. 

He didn't want that. 

He endured the little one's pranks. He would even save Mikey from a hot head guy who was always after him. 

One day Leo was pulling his books and files out from his locker when he felt a little jerk and arms pulling around him. 

"Leooooo.......good morning!" 

Mikey rubbed his face into Leo's back like a cat. Leo could hear Mikey chewing on a bubble gum. His arms clutching onto Leo's chest. Leo felt warm. His heartbeat accelerated. He felt wierd down between his legs and he knew why. He wanted Mikey. He wanted that warmth that Mikey was giving him. He wanted him to stay in a hug like that but he couldn't. They were at school. 

"Mikey, havn't I told you not to be clingy at school? And it's against the rules to chew bubble gums in the hall way. Spit it out!"

Mikey pouted and removed himself from the hug. 

"Aww you're no fun Leo. You're supposed to say "good morning Mikey. It's nice to see you too"! 

Leo closed his locker loudly. Mikey flinched and looked up at Leo.

"Dude? You ok?"

"Yes...."

"You sound like you're mood is off...."

"....it is....."

"Ehehheh really? What? the teacher didn't give you an A in test or....wait wait......what would you look like when you're pissed- "

"Don't try my patience Michelangelo....."

Mikey's eyes widened. 

"I was trying to lighten you up. I'm going to class.....see ya later!"

Without waiting for Leo's answer Mikey skipped ahead. Leo saw the young boy running away. His blonde hair waving in the air as he dashed away. Leo wanted to run after him and hunt him down. 

But he had to focus to calm his nerves down. He was painful down between his legs. Leo was glad that Mikey didn't notice him in this state. 

When Leo arrived to the class, he saw Mikey waving at him happily from their usual spot. 

Leo walked towards him calmly and sat down. He looked at Mikey who was grinning like an idiot. 

"What are you smiling about?" 

"Nothing......" 

Leo took a deep breath and sat down slowly in his seat. He could feel Mikey's eyes on him. It was making Leo nervous. He looked it when Mikey's attention was on him but he did want to arouse himself again at the moment. 

"Hey Leo......"

"Hm?"

"How come you don't have much friends?"

Leo looked at Mikey from the corner of his eyes. Mikey's huge blue eyes were curious. 

Leo wasn't surprised at the question. Infact it was normal. 

"Because of my strict nature....."

Mikey slided forward on his seat towards Leo. Leo noticed him closing in and on instinct when he turned his head towards the disturbance, he noticed how close Mikey was to him. 

Leo could feel Mikey's breath on his neck. Baby blue eyes stared down into Leo's soul with a frown on his face. The type of frown that was confused. 

"You're not like that ......"

Leo slowly pulled back an inch. 

"Yeah? What gave it away?"

"You never really say anything to me even when I don't listen to you or don't do my work or even when I nag you all the time......."

"Maybe because I've been holding back...."

Mikey again slipped closed to Leo almost leaning on him. 

"What does that mean?"

Leonardo's eyes fixed on the freckled face. His fist tightly closed into a fist, resisting the urge to capture the jolly kid infront of him. 

Leo opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and the teacher entered the class. Everyone in class collected themselves and took their seats obediently. Mikey too pulled himself back, but the frown was gone. 

Leo's eyes were still fixed on Mikey though. He felt angry at the loss of the warm breath that was ticking his neck a few moments ago.

He flinched inwardly at the teacher. 

At the end of the classes, a girl came up to Leo and told him that the teacher was calling for him in the staff room. Leo simply nodded. 

"Go on home without me, Mikey. I got things to work on...."

"No way dude, I'll be waiting f-"

But before Mikey could convey his full statement, Leo turned around and walked ahead. Mikey blinked in confusion. 

Tmnt

"Leonardo, I've received your complains AGAIN! ......."

Leo kept his head low towards the ground in shame. He wasn't suppose to take side. He wasn't suppose to cover mistakes. 

".......this time the students said that you skipped some student's name in the list when they were supposed to be called for detention......"

Leo closed his eyes. He did that. He was guilty. Mikey's name was in the list as well. He didn't have to choice to skip it. If Leo had made Mikey take detention and other punishments, then he wouldn't be Leo's friend anymore. 

Mikey would hate him. 

".......I also received complaints that you did nothing to solve the issue regarding Michelangelo's pranks......"

Leo knew it. He knew he was gonna get busted. He had been called in the staff's room for the third time of the week. There was no way he could survive this one. 

Humiliation.

".....I would have changed the student's counsel president right away but I see no capable student at the present......"

Leo opened his eyes closely but kept his head low. 

"Please do tend to your duties -"

Suddenly there was some dull commotion outside the staff's room. Leo's head jerked towards the door. It sounded like some kids were fighting. 

The teacher got up and rushed towards the door with Leo close behind. As she opened the door, two boys were holding down Mikey. He seemed outraged. Struggling like a wild animal to be freed from the grasp. 

Leo's eyes widened at the sight. He never thought Mikey was the angry type. He had never seen Mikey so angry before. 

"LET GO OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT TO NEW JERSEY....." 

Mikey struggled again and somehow managed to free himself. He kept forward and punched the kid infront of him, who was grinning for some reason. 

The teacher interrupted the wrestling match and pulled Mikey back, grabbing him from the back of his jacket like a picking up a cat. Leo's eyes were fixed on Mikey. He could see Mikey had taken a few hits and was hurt but he was still ready to fight. 

Mikey was struggling in the teacher's hold. Pushing her away. 

This was bad. 

Mikey would definitely get detention for that. 

"Stop, Mikey!" 

No sign of stopping. 

"MICHELANGELO STOP!!"

Mikey's eyes snapped towards Leo. Like a switch that was turned off, Mikey stopped struggling and went limp. He looked ashamed.

Leo took the advantage and stepped forward. He looked directly into the eyes of the teacher. 

"Let me take care of this......."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes, I'm sure. And I'll report you in as soon as I can. Michelangelo will definitely be charg-"

"ME? IT WAS HIS F-" 

Leo's sharp gaze bored into Mikey's soul silencing him with a shudder. 

"You're still charged for your previous mistakes and I will decide if it was your fault or not....."

"But....."

"All of you, follow me to the council's office right now!"

Mikey hadn't seen Leo his serious ever since he had joined the school. The look that Leo gave him before was dangerous. It almost took Mikey's spirit away. 

Leo grabbed Mikey by his arm and dragged him in the council's office. Mikey flinched at the force. He looked back at the teacher but she had gone back in the staff room. Plus he could see the two kids limping behind him. 

'Did I really hit them that bad? There's not even a serious scratch in them. Cowards!'

Mikey thought as he was being pulled away. 

Once they were all in the office. Leo calmly, listened to their words. Apparently the fight started because they were talking bad Leo and Mikey couldn't take it. 

"I'll sign up the slips for you. You all should go to the nurse's office to get your wounds treated....."

Leo leaned back in his chair. 

".....and try to settle your scores with ME, instead of going after someone else. Next time I'll have your names struck off for causing any type of scene!" 

The boys looked like they wanted to talk back but decided to go against it. 

"You're free now. Head to the nurse's office and register your names."

They all got up and walked towards the door grumbling low under their breath. Mikey growled as he walked beside them. 

"Not you Michelangelo....."

Mikey stopped dead in the middle. His eyes widened like a pan. 

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're staying here......"

"But L-Leo the-"

Mikey heard the boys chuckling as they passed him. Taunting him.

"You're in my domain. You're not allowed to talk back unless I say so!" 

Mikey didn't understand the behaviour. He thought Leo was a calm silent guy. He wondered if that 'strict behaviour' statement was real or not. 

Leo got up from his seat and walked pass Mikey calmly to close the door. Mikey didn't turn around to see what Leo was doing. He was seriously confused. He didn't know why Leo told him to stay.

Mikey's thoughts were broken when he heard a click sound behind him. His head turned around slowly to see that was the cause and noticed Leo walking towards him. 

Leo stopped right behind Mikey, looking down at the short boy with a smile. He placed his hands on Mikey's shoulders and gently pushed him towards the sofa infront of him, urging him to sit down again. 

"Relax, we need to get your wounds treated first"

Mikey looked up at the smiling face. 

"B-but......the nurse......"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it!" Leo stood up, almost looming infront of the small boy making himself look like a giant. He walked towards the closet and pulled out a first aid kit. 

Mikey flinched when Leo cleaned his wound on his cheek, with an alcohol swab. 

"It's gonna be ok Mikey!" Leo whispered gently,so close to him. Mikey didn't know what to do. 

"T-thankyou Leo....."

"For what?"

"For saving me ......."

An awkward silent. 

But broken when Leo chucked. 

"Who said your safe?"

Mikey looked at him with surprised eyes. 

"What do you mean Leo?"

Leo closed the box and leaned forward. He cupped Mikey's cheek into his left hand and smirked. 

"You've been a bad boy Mikey....and you're gonna get punished for that"

Mikey didn't know if this was joke or not but his breath struck into his throat. Leo hand left cold against his cheek. The look in Leo's eyes was pure dark. Demons playing in them. He scooted alittle back. 

"I- I - D-Does that m-mean I'm in detention? O-oh snap......."

"Huh? " Leo tilted his head. 

"I should be going home then......." Mikey stood up but Leo pulled him back with a jerk and he fell down. His blond hair messy. 

Leo stroked his cheeks gently. 

He pulled back slowly, not to startle the boy. Leo pushed his dark hair back from his eyes but they fell back again like the air behind him was pushing them back. 

Mikey straightened himself slowly. 

"You know they called me three time in the office just because I was saving you......."

"..........."

"Its true that I'm not supposed to take sides and cover your mistakes but ......"

"B-but?"

"......I wanted to. I wanted to be close to you. Keep you as my friend. Keep you close to me."

Leo leaned forward towards Mikey. Their nose was just an inch apart. Leo looking dead into Mikey's eyes. 

"But even if you're my friend. I'm still the student council president. I have my duties. I can't let you go off easy this time. You violated another rule of the school Mikey......." 

Mikey's eyes widened. 

"BUT THEY WERE TALKING BAD ABOUT YOU LEO......" 

"I know, and I don't mind. But..... thankyou for defending me, even though I didn't need it!"

Mikey was about to say something but Leo pushed Mikey down until he was lying on the couch. Leo stood still beside him not even making a move. 

Mikey pushed himself up a little bit but Leo placed his hand on his chest and pushed him back. Mikey didn't try again. He was slightly trembling. Suddenly he was feeling cold. 

Leo took off his uniform jacket. 

"So about the pranks-"

"I WON'T DO IT AGAIN. I PROMISE......."

Leo blinked. 

"But you're still gonna be punished for the last time..."

Before Leo could do anything, Mikey got up and pushed Leo aside to run towards the door. He turned the handle around but it was looked. 

That clicking sound from before. 

Damn it. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

His voice was low and deep. 

Not good. 

Not good at all. 

Mikey turned around and braced himself for a battle. He kept forward to punch Leo but Leo simply caught his fist and pulled him towards his chest. 

Leo's arm wrapped around Mikey's petite body while his other hand stroking his cheeks. 

"I...I thought you were my friend Leo....."

Mikey's eyes starting watering. 

"Hold up, you think I'm gonna do something bad to you?"

"Dude, look at yourself right now. I don't like it at all. Let me go!"

Leo smirked once again. But instead of pulling back he captured Mikey's lips against him. Leo started out slow and softly kissed the younger infront of him. Mikey couldn't resist because of Leo's strong hold on him. 

Mikey felt Leo's lips against him, slowly devouring his existence. Leo was warm. The welcoming type of warm. But he like Leo that way. 

As the kiss prolonged, miley could fell himself slipping. He needed air. He needed space. He could fell heat rising in his body. 

What was Leo doing to him? 

Leo slowly pulled back. His own body craving for more. More for the soft taste of the younger one. Leo looked down at the younger one who was panting rapidly. His face flushed in bright red color and eyes glassy. He had an angry frown on his face. 

Leo loved it. 

He loved the cute angry look on Mikey's face. 

"Don't like it? You said you don't like it. But you're body seems to deny it......even your face seems to deny it"

Mikey tried to pull away from Leo in embarrassment but Leo pushed him down to the cold floor. Leo hoovered over the blonde boy. Leo was on his knees and hands trapping Mikey between. Leo's one knee between Mikey's legs and his face dangerously close to his face. 

Leo's warm breath tickled on Mikey's face. His dark blue eyes looked like they were gems of a jewellery set. 

"Tell me Michelangelo, if you're saying that you don't like it then why does your body say otherwise?" 

I tried to answer right away but he was short of breath. 

"You're so adorable, I swear Mikey!" 

"I d-dont know what yo-" 

Leo pushed his knee between Mikey's leg further and slowly rubbed Mikey's members with his knees., making Mikey eat his own words. Leo was loving it. He was loving the way Mikey reacted to his touch and still denied it. 

"L-Leo.........." Mikey closed his eyes and tried to push Leo away but Leo's strong and huge figure had him caged underneath him. Mikey's breath once again became ragged and pink shade covered his face. 

"Yes ? You want to say something?" Leo teased as he worked his knee with Mikey's crotch. 

"I-I ......" 

Leo's hand went up Mikey's chest and opened the buttons of his uniform shirt gracefully. His hand roam over Mikey's slender body softly, making him squirm. Mikey closed his eyes tightly. His hands gripped Leo's wrist to stop the blissful torture. Leo simply twisted his own wrist to loose Mikey's grip and he caught the younger one's both hand in his single hand. 

Leo pulled Mikey's hands over his head. 

"I love how to try these useless attempts. Why do you keep denying?" 

"L-Leo st-stop....." 

"I'm sorry Mikey. But you need to be punished for being a bad boy....." 

Leo's other hand went up to Mikey's shoulder and gently pulled the shirt down. Revealing his bare skin. 

Leo look like a predator. 

Lowering himself towards Mikey's shoulder, he gently kissed Mikey on his shoulder. Mikey shuddered. He didn't know how to react. His body wasn't reacting how he wanted it. 

Leo placed butterfly kisses from his shoulder to jaw line. Making Mikey moan in pleasure. Hearing Mikey and seeing him this way was getting Leo excited too much. 

"Look at you, enjoying your punishment....." 

Mikey turned his away only for Leo to cup his cheeks and force him to look into him eyes again. 

Leo again captured Mikey's lips and this time it a heated one. Filled with passion and lust. Mikey's light moans were coming in the background. Leo pulled back to breath and looked down between Mikey's legs. He was fully hard and aroused. 

"Too bad your punishment is over. I'll let you deal with the rest for yourself" 

Mikey let out a whimper as Leo let go off his hands. Mikey was covered in sweat. His eyes glassy and angry. Leo leaned in and whispered in his ears. 

"Your punishment is over baby. Your free for now. If you want to skip school tomorrow, I'll handle it........"

"W-why?....."

"I want you. And I will have you even if you deny it. Sometimes you just gotta take what you want....."

Mikey watched Leo as he got up. The warmth form Leo's body was lost. A part him wanted it back. 

He was in denial with himself. 

Leo fixed his uniform tie and wore his coat. Fixed all the wrinkles in his dressing. Leo crouched down at Mikey's level and patted his head. 

That normal sweet smile that he used to give. 

"I'm looking forward for your pranks again...." 

Mikey sucked his breath in, while Leo's hand creased his bandaged cheek. 

"No one's around since the school is over but you know what to say, right?" 

Leo's thumb rubbed over Mikey's bandage. He wanted him to lie that Leo was treating his wounds. 

"And I suggest you rest, I'll tell the teacher that your on detention as a.......punishment" Leo kissed Mikey's forehead and casually walked toward the door. Open it and left Mikey to solve himself. 

Leo turned back for a second and looked at a messed up figure sitting on the floor. 

"I hope you learned your lesson Mike. I'll be waiting for another session on your punishment...."


	2. Ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got alot of messages to make a new chapter. This isn't really a fully planned project but I'll work with it. I hope you guys like this one. Do give feedback 
> 
> I used a metaphor for Mikey with flames....... so dont get confused. 
> 
> There might be mistakes, I'm not an English person.

He sat on his place twirling the pen between his fingers. And his other hand supporting his chin. His office was so quiet and calm. He could hear the fire cracking the wood in the chimney. 

It was cold....

But not for him. 

He had his mind on something warm instead. 

He leaned back in his chair with a loud creak. He smiled at the though of the bubbly blond kid, Michelangelo. How he loved that moment when the boy was trapped under his huge body. And how his lips brushed against his. 

So soft. 

He sighed and brushed his hair back, oy for them to come back and cover his eyes. He was still waiting for the right time. He was waiting when the boy would come walking through the door, towards him with a worry face. 

He smirked.

His thoughts where broken when he heard a soft knock at the large door. He waited, didn't respond to anything. A other knock make it's way to him. 

"Please, can I come in?" The boys voice was so pleasant and weak. Leo felt satisfied. He loved how soft and fragile the boy was. 

So innocent. 

"You may....."

The door opened slowly and Mikey peaked his head inside hesitantly. 

"Ummmmm.......L-Leo I......"

Leo watched how the boy was avoiding to enter the room. Ofcourse he would try to run away. But Leo wasn't about to let go of what belonged to him. 

"Step inside. You're allowing the cold wind to enter the room. The fire won't do much in that case!"

Mikey's eyes widened and he gulped loudly. But he slowly yet carefully entered in room. 

"Oh, sorry...."

Lucky for the boy that Leo was behind the table, perfectly comfortable in his seat. 

"So what can I do for you Michelangelo?" 

Leo leaned forward on the table, supporting himself with his elbows. He looked at how sturn Mikey's body was. He was so stressed. He smiled inward. 

Mikey had no where to run. 

It's always him that he will come to, in the end.

"I- well, c-can you please re-re-"

"Relax, I'm getting a word that you're saying. Why don't you sit down?"

Leo signed at the sofa that was behind Mikey. The boy hesitated. 

"I-I'm fine......."

Leo didn't push it. 

"Ok then, please start over. And try to remain calm" 

Mikey took a deep breath and it was loud. Instantly Leo wished that he could catch it and feel against his lips. 

"Can you p-please re-review my application? The teacher didn't accept it and I-I got charged with fine..........."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, and I'm currently not really ok with this. I didn't break any rule. Please check it out........."

Leo hummed and straightened himself. 

"Show me your application!" Leo said in a flat tone. 

Mikey opened his bag pack and unzipped it. The sound was so loud that it felt like it echoed in the whole room. He neatly placed the paper on Leo's desk and backed up immediately, not wanting to give Leo any chance to capture him. 

He watched Leo read the whole page with a wierd expression. 

"Well? What's the problem?"

"I don't see any problem. But why don't you just pay the fine. It's not that much to be honest...."

Mikey looked shocked and embarrassed. 

"Dude no! It's not that. I........"

"You what?"

"I gotta pay the rent of my room and I'm trying to save money for that. My parent's aren't living with me, they're in different city. So I gott-"

"Oh I see!" Leo interrupted. 

Mikey leaned back in his chair and swung lightly from left to right while not breaking the eye contact with the boy. Mikey cursed himself for deciding to come here. He wished he could have come tomorrow in the morning when some kids were around. 

"So can you help me?"

"I sure can. I mean, I don't see any mistake in your application. And your justification about the bad test seems ....... ok-ish " 

Mikey blushed. 

"......well-...."

"Show me your test!"

"What?!" 

Leo looked sharply. 

"Show me your test......"

Mikey again dug into his bag and pulled out his test. Handed it to leo and looked everywhere else but Leo. This was embarrassing. 

"Oh Mikey, I see a mistake that the teacher make. You can get it rechecked and get your Marks increased!"

Mikey blinked and moved forward. 

"Really ? Where?" 

Leo pointed out. 

"Here....." 

After two minutes Mikey looked relaxed and Leo explained where his marks were improving. Mikey smiled brightly. 

"So I can skip the fine, right?"

"No....."

"What why?"

"Not until you get MY sign on this!" Leo smirked. 

Mikey's heart dropped and his smile faded. 

"Come here please....." Leo said calmly. 

Mikey didn't want to. He didn't move. He hated how Leo made him feel so warm and weird even though he didn't like being touched. Leo picked out a ball pen and clicked it. The click was so loud in the room, it made Mikey uncomfortable. It felt like a bullet shot from a pistol. 

Leo scribbled at the application paper and passed it Mikey, without breaking an eye contact. 

Mikey couldn't tell if this was a trick or not. It couldn't be so simple, Leo was surely gonna pull a trick out of no where. Mikey couldn't raise his hand.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"Ummm........" Mikey's lips shut straight and trembled. If he responds, Leo was surely to attack. But if he stays quiet, Leo might stand up and approach him. 

"What's wrong? Just take it to Miss Bell, she'll add it in her file!" 

Mikey blinked. He felt like the air was thick. He didn't understand how Leo did it. How Leo always managed to make himself so intimidated. He shakily took the paper and pulled back with lightning speed. But was surprised when Leo pulled back his hand and leaned in his chair, still looking at him dead in the eyes. 

""t-thats it??" Mikey looked at the paper in his hand, unbelievably. 

"Yes" 

Mikey stepped back slowly. He tried to read Leo's face, to see if there was any chance that Leo might attack him. But he found non. He picked up his back pack and ran out of the room happily with great speed. He couldn't believe it. Leo didn't do anything to him. 

No touch. 

No talk. 

No punishments.

Nothing. 

Leo watched the boy quietly and smiled. He loved seeing Mikey so happy and jolly. It make him want to grab Mikey and cherish every inch of the boy's face. 

His eyes. 

His freckles 

His small nose. 

His lips.

And that warmth that Mikey was saving inside his lips. He wanted it. He needed it badly. 

Leo looked down between his legs and closed his eyes. 

"Damn it Mikey, only thinking about you is painful now" 

he whispered behind his hand. Leo looked at the clock. Only 10 minutes. He could wait for 10 minutes. 

The distance between his room and the teacher's staff room was about 10 minutes but given how fast Mikey was running.........

"10 minutes only. Calm down Leo!" He whispered to himself again. 

The hallway echoed with steps that sounded like running fastly. Light panting noise getting dissolved under the steps. 

Mikey pushed open the door with mighty strength, almost like busting the door down. He had his face in an annoyed pout and his eye brows slightly in sync with each other. 

He didn't wait to knock at the Student president's room. 

"Llleeeooooooo, the teacher's gone home and Sir Ajmal said I was suppose to give it to you not her in the fir-"

Mikey stopped his outburst abruptly when he noticed that Leo was not sitting in his spot. The fire looked like it was almost about diminish on it's own. 

"Huh? Where did he go?" Mikey whispered to himself looking briefly around the room. He hesitated for a second but then stepped forward, towards Leo's table. He looked at the smooth surface and files on the table. There was a small glass orb which Mikey thought was very interesting.

"Maybe he went home, it's already late......" 

Mikey's hand moved towards the glass piece and picked it up. 

Click 

Mikey's heart jumped and the orb slipped from his hand. It fell to the ground and broke into million tiny pieces. Mikey turned around to see Leo standing at the door which was now locked. Mikey's eyes widened. 

"Oh my, are you alright? I hope it didn't hit you Mikey!" 

Leo calmly walked forward adjusting his coat. More like opening his coat's buttons while approaching Mikey. Mikey slowly took a step back. The glass underneath his shoes crunched loudly. 

"I-I-I .......t-teacher told me to g-give this t-to Y-you!" 

Suddenly his voice was low and he cloud hear his own heart beat. He placed the paper on Leo's desk. 

"Hmmmm, shame....that was my favourite piece!" 

"I-I ...... I'm s-sor-ry . I'll b-buy you a n-new one" 

He didn't like the look in Leo's eyes. This wasn't the Leo he friends with from the starting of the school. Hell, even this Leo wasn't the one who had done shameful things to Mikey about a week ago. 

This new Leo had satan playing on his face. 

It was terrifying for Mikey. 

"No, it's ok. But what were you doing sneaking around?" 

"No that wasn't the case I swear!! I was looking for you and-"

"Well I was standing right by the door when you tried to break it open" 

Leo chuckled and hid his smile behind his hand. Mikey nervously laughed along and looked right and left for a away out. But unfortunately he had to pass Leo to get to the door. 

"Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for the help dude!" Mikey said casually and surpressed his jumping heart as he walked forward right into lion's den. 

Leo grabbed his wrist as he passed him barely about two steps. His breath stuck in his throat. He felt cold even though he was wearing his jacket and a thick muffler around his neck. 

"Where are you going?"

Mikey took a deep breath. And closed his eyes. He didn't try to pull away just yet. 

"Home" 

"Where you're all alone. By yourself?"

"So?"

".......Doesn't it get lonely?" His voice low.

Leo had his eyes on the flickering frames that were struggling to keep themselves alive in a cold environment.

"No!" 

Mikey answered and tried to tug away, only to realise that Leo's grip was stronger than he felt. But it felt so gentle and soft. How was it possible? 

"It gets lonely for me, so stay!" 

Both boys still facing the opposite directions. Leo's eyes on the dying flames while Mikey's were on the door. He was trying to pull his hand away, Leo could feel the jerks but he didn't let go. 

"I won't, now let go o-"

Leo finally turned around to face Mikey and pulled him towards him, his arms enveloping Mikey's tiny body. Mikey's head spun at the sudden movement. 

"You're staying here with me!" 

Mikey growled. 

"I'm not your toy and I'M NOT STAYING WITH Y-"

Before Mikey could finish his statement Leo's hand squished Mikey's cheeks making him stop any type of previous movement. 

"You ARE only mine Michelangelo. I've already told you that right?" 

His hold was soft. It didn't hurt at all. Leo lowered his head slowly, closing the gap between his and Mikey's lips. Mikey's hand flew up to Leo's wrist and tried to pull back but Leo's hand didn't move. 

His eyes widened yet again at the logic. How could it be possible to have this much strength with this much light touch. Then again he remembered how Leo's touch made him feel last time. 

Like magic. 

Leo stopped only an inch away from Mikey's lips. He could feel Mikey's breath on his face. 

So warm

So welcoming 

So beautiful 

"LET GO LEO! OR ELSE-"

Leo blinked and swiped Mikey up from his feet. He smiled at the angry boy in his hold. Mikey squeaked in surprise when Leo picked him up. 

"Why don't we sit and talk -" 

"Talk? You're such such an asshole. Lemme go right now!" 

Mikey struggled and pulled away, pushed him but Leo calmly walked over to his table , with Mikey in bridal style hold in his lap. Once he reached his chair, he stopped. 

"I suggest you stop struggling-" 

"No way you dumbass! I'm Done with this-"

"Michelangelo..........." 

Mikey made the mistake to look into Leo's eyes. Like the dying flames, can courage or rage that Mikey was holding, starting to flicker. The dark blue eyes intense with killer look, told Mikey that things could get worse if he didn't listen to Leo right now. 

The boy's eyes teared up instantly 

He went limp in Leo's arms. His body trembling with fear. He didn't want to get hurt.

Leo turned his eyes away from Mikey and lightly kicked the chair back to creat enough space to sit on it. Mikey reminded in his lap. 

His body , against Leo's broad shoulders made him looked so weak. 

So fragile. 

Mikey kept his face low, trying not to show any tears that were forming. Leo's hands slipped around waist and again lifted him up easily. Leo adjusted Mikey in a position where the boy was siting facing Leonardo on his lap. Mikey's legs dangled down on either sides on the chair. 

Leo smiled at his work. 

"Gosh you're so tiny. Even now, you're not up to my eye level. How cute !" 

Leo's hand went up to Mikey's wild bangs and brushed them slightly. Mikey didn't say anything,he flinched at the touch. Ut kept his face low. 

"So what were you saying before? Something like if I don't let you go than.....?" 

Leo watched Mikey, slightly tremble. His hands gripped Leo's shirt tightly. His tiny hands on Leo's chest looked like doll's hands. 

"I-I.......I-I'll..............-"

"Hey, it's ok. I won't hurt you. I promise. Speak up!" 

Mikey sucked his breath. 

".........complain t-to the te-te-teacher...." 

Leo blinked twice, his grip on Mikey's waist loosened. 

"Huh? Who's gonna believe you? Where's the evidence?-" 

Mikey looked up immediately. Did Leo actually just say that? 

"-who's gonna believe a naughty student who has already been in detention. Like.....just imagine, the president who's so composed and competent is being accused of something sexual-"

Mikey's eyes started to burn as looked up at Leo's face, who had a soft smile on his face.

"- And to be honest, this won't be the 1st time. Things like these happen all the time with me. Students usually don't like me since I'm so ..... strict!"

Mikey lowered his head and grinded his teeth. Leo was right. There was no way he could prove anything. He didn't have any pictures or videos or anything to prove his point. 

Leo cupped Mikey's chin and pushed his face up. Leo could see the tears in the corner of his eyes. His other hand snaked around Mikey and pulled him closer. Mikey's stomach, grinding with Leo's. 

"L-Leo, I'll-"

"What ever you do, I'll get you suspended for accusing me and breaking rules, so don't try anything!" Leo stroked Mikey's cheeks. 

"R-rules? Wh-w-when?"

"You just called me asshole and dumbass. It's on nice to disrespect your senapi, Mikey!"

Mikey whimpered. If he had any chance of getting away from this, Leo had dumped it all away by saying that he could get him suspended. Mikey's lower lip trembled and unconsciously he let out a whimper 

"Don't worry Mikey, I love you! I won't do anything that would hurt you. Trust me!" Leo's voice so soft and calm. It raised shivers in Mikey's spine. 

The flame finally died. 

Leo's hand moved up to Mikey's muffler and unwrapped it slowly. 

Mikey's eyes wide like a sause pan, looking at Leo. What was Leo doing? And why? Leo placed the muffler gently on the table,behind Mikey. 

"What are you doing?" Mikey whispered. 

Leo didn't respond. His hand went up Mikey's coat and unbuttoned it one by one. A shock wave went through his body at the realization. He pushed Leo away, only for his back to collide on the edge on the table. 

It hurt. 

Not much space to run away. 

But he didn't want to give in. 

Leo forced Mikey's jacket down his arms, which fell on the ground. He could feel how cold the air was. His hands did all the they could. Leo gave out an annoyed growl and pulled Mikey's hands behind him. 

Mikey let out a gasp in surprise. When did that happen? He couldn't even see it. The moment he knew, Leo's hands were on his school shirt, unbuttoning them patiently. 

Mikey tried to move his arms again but failed. They wouldn't do as Mikey tell them. Something was holding him down. Mikey turned his head to see behind him and he noticed his hands were tied together with his own scarf. 

His heartbeat fastened. 

And blood went cold. 

"L-Leo........ "

"Yes?"

"Please stop.......I- I don't like it" 

Mikey looked back at Leo, turning his eyes up towards Leo's face. His face flushed and embarrassed. 

"Nothing to be afraid of Mikey, I won't hurt you.......or anything extreme. Not when you don't want it!"

Leo said as his right hand, lowered Mikey's shirt from the left shoulder, exposing his pale soft skin to the cold air. 

"I-it's cold....."

Leo's eyes lighted up at the sight of Mikey sitting on his lap with his bare chest and hands tied behind him. The petit figure looked so mesmerising to Leo. 

He took a moment to admire his work that he had done on Mikey. 

That flushed, teared up face suited him so much. 

Leo licked his lips hungrily. 

His hands gripping Mikey's waist to hold him in place. 

Leo moved forward slowly, closing every inch until his lips touched Mikey's shoulder. He kissed the boy's skin so lightly and gently, sending shivers down the spine. His hands creasing Mikey's waist. 

Leo kept his lips at Mike's shoulders for a moment. He soaked all the feelings. His eyes closed. He felt like entering another dimension where the world and his duties didn't exist. 

Only him and his Mikey. 

"Le-Leo.......I-its cold. Please-"

Leo was brought back to the original world when Mikey spoke. He pulled back slightly only to look at Mikey's eyes. 

He could see Mikey wasn't enjoying it... YET. 

Leo smirked and his eyes went dark suddenly like he was taken oven by some akuma. 

Leo dived back towards Mikey's body and kissed his shoulder. He left trails of sloppy kisses from his shoulder to jaw line. Licking and pinching the skin. 

Mikey jolted at every movement and twicked. His voice failed him. He couldn't say a work. He felt like his voice was constricted. He felt like choking, he breath stuck , almost forgot how to exhale. 

Leo's lips moved to Mikey's clavicle. He gentle nibbled on the skin and suck on it, drawing whimpers from Mikey. The boy's eyes wide open. His breath fast. His head was spinning from all the touch. He felt so warm even though Leo had his jacket removed. His vision blur due to the tears and his mouth was left open. 

Leo moved lower, pushed Mikey a little back towards the table to create space for himself. His lips reaching Mikey's nipple. He licked and kissed the pinkish skin and sucked on it hard. 

Mikey let out a loud gasp and his back thrushed forwards to Leo. His breathing ragged. 

"L-Leo, s-stop. I-"

Leo ignored. He knew The signs. Mikey's body reacting each of Leo's touch was satisfying. He continued to kiss and lick. 

"L- Leo, no-not th-there please. It f-fells-"

"Good right? It feels warm. It feels great. It makes you feel that you want more and more until you're satisfied but-"

Leo circled his tongue on the base of Mikey's nipple, making him jolt in pleasure. 

"-but it's not satisfying enough!" 

Leo left Mikey's nipple all numb and dripping with saliva. He straightened himself and looked at Mikey's face. 

The boy was shivering, teary eyes, ragged breath, flushed face and.......

aroused. 

Leo smirked. 

"Look at you. And you say that you don't like it-"

Leo moved his hand from Mikey's waist and rubbed it over Mikey's cock.

"- you sure are hard for someone who claims he's not enjoying it!" 

Mikey couldn't say anything. He knew Leo was right. Even if he tried, he couldn't get himself to calm down at Leo's touches. 

There was something that always made him aroused when Leo touched him this way. He wouldn't even get this feeling while watching some internet videos. 

Mikey turned his head away, when Leo brushed his hand over his cock. His hand worked over the sensitive area lightly like touching a fragile piece. 

"Y-you s-said you w-wouldn't d-do anything Leo!" Mikey closed his eyes. 

Leo chuckled. 

"As much as I want to, I won't do it. I'm a man of my own words!" 

He again captured Mikey's shoulder in a heated kiss. Leo's hand moved back and opened Mikey's hands from the restrain, slowly. Mikey's hands immediately moved forward and gripped Leo's shirt from the back, keeping himself from crashing on the edge of the table. 

"L-eo, it's-"

Words were eaten when Leo pulled Mikey's hair from the base and tilted his head back enough for himself. Mikey gasped. 

Mikey could see the roof of the room. It was pure white. Not a smug on it. 

"I'm hope you're ready for this!" Leo said. 

Mikey didn't get a chance to process when he felt hot lips on his neck.

Kissing him.

Eating him away slowly. 

Leo nibbled on each spot and sucked on Mikey's it. Each time Mikey jolted and shivered. His back twitching forward and his hands gripping Leo's head for balance. 

He felt light headed. 

"E-emb-arrassing, i-its embarrassing L-Leo. N-no m-more" 

Leo kept going. 

He wasn't satisfied. 

He never will be. 

Leo stopped to take a breath. He slowly let go of Mikey's hair and pushed his head back towards him. Mikey's breath warm and rapid, hitting Leo in face. His face sweaty and red. His eyes glassy and half opened. 

Tempting him.

Arousing him. 

Making him hungry. 

Awakening a beast. 

Leo grabbed Mikey by his waist and threw him in the cold table. Mikey's back hit the table with a thud. Leo stood up and threw all the files down on the floor. 

He couldn't take it. 

Seeing the small figure on the smooth table infront of him, so inviting. Mikey covered his chest with his arms and tried to shrink himself but Leo was fast. He took Mikey's hands and pulled them over his head. 

"L-Leo............."

Leo closed the gap and devoured Mikey's lips. He kissed so passionately, drawing life out of the boy. The boy moaned in pleasure and heat. He squirmed when Leo deepened the kiss.

Forced his tongue into Mikey's mouth. Danced in every corner. Pushing Mikey's own tongue back proving his dominance. Making him his. 

Leo's other hand moved down and opened Mikey's buckle while not breaking the kiss. Mikey squirmed and jolted when he felt Leo's hand rubbing over his area. 

Leo broke the kiss to take a breath. He was panting from all the emotions. He was loving every moment of it. His hand still on Mikey's cock, when he felt something warm. Something .......numb?

Leo was about to check when he heard a sob. 

"I-I'm so-sorry......"

Mikey's voice so broken and small. A wave of worry rushed over to Leo when he completely stepped back in regret. 

He didn't mean to loose control. 

He didn't mean to upset Mikey. 

"L-leo *hic* I'm s-so-*hic*sorry!" 

Mikey's arms slowly came down. One resting on his side of soaked face while the other trying to brush his flowing tears away. 

If Leo wasn't shocked at himself, he would have admired how cute Mikey looked at the moment. But he couldn't understand why was Mikey upset. Sure Leo went a little rough but he pulled back at the right moment. 

Leo looked between Mikey's legs and noticed a smug. 

Did Mikey cum? 

Then why was he crying? 

"Mikey?" 

"I'll *hic* do- " 

Mikey couldn't finish his sentence. He kept eating his own words in the flow of emotions. Leo carefully moved forward and scooped Mikey in his arms. He sat back on the chair with again Mikey on his lap. But this time instead of both his legs dangling on each side, they were both on one side. Mikey was practically placed between Leo's legs like a baby. 

He hid his face in Leo's shirt and cried. 

Leo pulled his shirt back up and buttoned it again. Smoothed out the wrinkles. He pulled back and brushed his bangs away. 

Mikey's both bands trying to wipe tears and he was sobbing like a child. 

A total mess. 

Leo's eyes fixed on Mikey. 

He loved it. 

He loved seeing Mikey so fragile. 

He loved seeing Mikey so confused. 

He loved how cute Mikey was. 

"I'll *hic* do a-anyt-hing *hic*. I'm *hic* s-sorry *hic* Leo" 

Leo smiled at the innocence. 

"Shhhhh it's ok Mikey. It's all ok. Don't cry. Your fine, completely!" 

Mikey looked up at Leo with huge blue eyes. 

"You're not hurt, right?" Leo coaxed Mikey. 

Mikey shook his head lightly. And Leo placed a gentle kiss on his head. 

"See, it's all ok. Now come on, let's get your face washed up and get you home, ok?" 

He gently pulled Mikey down his lap and supported the boy since he was still wobbly and running with emotions. Leo could still feel himself hard. 

"I guess I'll take care of it at home" He whispered.

"Huh?" Mikey asked with his pink and confused face looking up at Leo. 

"Oh nothing Mikey, it's nothing at all!" 

He helped Mikey wear his coat and buttoned it and tied the muffler again. Mikey walked slowly out of the room with Leo behind him. 

Leo turned back and glanced one last time at the died flames. Only the ashes remained behind as evidence that there was once a flame in this room. 

Just like Mikey's evidence 

That smug. 

Leo turned back and walked behind Mikey with a smirk. 

Mikey's definitely only HIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry :( especially to @Mikey likey . I originally had no intention to write more. But I felt bad for keeping you guys like this :'( I'm really sorry. 
> 
> It's a short chapter. But it's all I had in my mind right now. I might do more now but with ALOT less speed. So I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy :'3

He kept looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes. In silence, he observed how the boy had his eyes diverted low and his breath shallow. One might mistake him for being dead. He didn't even move a finger. He just kept his head hang low. 

Leo, who was sitting on the other corner of the car, supporting his face by his hand under his chin and one leg over the other like some VIP , kept looking at Mikey. 

After that short event that occurred in the Student's council office, Leo had taken Mikey to the rest room and gently nudged him to wash his face and cool down since Mikey had started crying. 

Leo offered to drop Mikey home since he didn't believe that Mikey was in a perfert state to go by himself. Even if he was, Leo would have still offered help. 

He diverted his eyes briefly away from Mikey and onto the passing trees as the car moved forward. It was pin drop silent in the car. Even Leo's driver didn't make a sound. 

One thing constantly made him want to smirk but he kept himself under control. 

'He enjoyed it'

Leo's mind was on the wet patch that appeared on Mikey's pants when they were in the office. It was a proof that he accepted Leo's actions. 

'But why do you act like this?'

His eyes went back to the still figure on the other corner of the car seat. He was acting depressed? Or sad? Why? 

Leo decided not to think too much right now about it. He knew he would get his answers from Mikey...... easily. 

His car came to a soft stop infront of an old mushy apartment building. Leo's eyebrow raised in surprise. He knew Mikey wasn't living with his parents but he didn't expect Mikey to be living alone in such a place. 

"You live here?" 

Mikey didn't raise his head, he simple gave a small nod and got out murmured a silent Thankyou.

"You don't need to worry about anything. And rest up for the next two days. I'll handle your attendance" 

Mikey stopped in the middle. His shoulders stiffened at the voice. He didn't turn around. Just gave a nod and walked forward untill he reached the stairs. 

"We're done here, let's go!" Leo ordered his driver. 

When he reached home, he wasn't expecting to see his father at home running from one corner to the other with his phone at his ear. 

He was talking about something. Some businesse related. Which Leo had no interest to know about. He walked inside his room silently and dropped his bag. 

It had been about 15 years and this is all he gets to see. His father coming home for only a half hour and then disappearing again. Same with his mother. They are never home. Hecc Leo even doubts that he remembers his mother's face or not. 

His family was loaded with money. And he was the only child. He was always alone at home. He would allow Leo to have as much money as he likes just to compensate with their mistakes and in order for Leo not to worry about anything. The maids would buy him anything he wanted. 

Whatever he wanted. 

Whenever he wanted. 

Money does buy you happiness. 

He was never sad. 

No

He was just alone. 

But that didn't matter anyway. He learned how to live with it and how to use his time. He learned how to get what he wanted, on his own. 

Leo sighed and ignored his father's presence in the house. He walked over the closet and pulled out his comfy favourite cloths. He walked into the bathroom and tried to drown away his thoughts. 

Thoughts of Mikey. 

How his voice was stuck in his head when he kissed him. Mikey's moan when he licked him. Mikey's flinching movements when he pressed against him. 

He remembered it all. 

Leo let out a shaky breath and his hand moved fastly on his shaft. It hadn't even been 2 hrs and his brain was a mess already. 

"I knew you were a problem,Mikey" he whispered to himself. 

With each memory and fast movement he came to his limit and spurted out semen with a low grunt. In the cold shower it all washed away as Leo saw his own essence go drown the drain. 

It reminded him Mikey. How his evidence was clear as well. Leo pushed back his damp hair and smirked. 

"Pretend all you want. I'll get you eventually" 

****************

Mikey laid on his back on his worn out bed. His breathing hitches as memory got back. 

He was ashamed of himself. 

How easily he broke down 

How easily he let his body react.

How easily his voice got out of his throat. 

How easily his moans satisfied Leo. 

He closed his eyes and prayed that his heart would stop beating so fast. 

But he had nothing in control. Not his life. Not his actions. Not even decisions. 

But this didn't mean that he would give up. 

Mikey was not a quitter. No. He was a fighter. 

He had two days to rest. He had two days to plan. He will fight back. 

He had to.


End file.
